This application is directed to bridge building, and, more particularly, to the use of bridge overhang support brackets used in bridge construction.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, modern-day bridges use steel or concrete I-beams 10 to support bridge loads. After placement of the I-beams, concrete roadways 14 are formed on top of the I-beams. Further, a portion 18 of the concrete roadway extends over the outside edges of the I-beam. When constructing the bridge, concrete forms 22 and the concrete 18 are supported by bridge overhang support brackets 30 secured to the I-beam 10. Each support bracket 30 includes a horizontal component 32, a vertical component 34, and an angled component 36 attached at one end to an end of the horizontal component, and another end attached to an end of the vertical component. As shown in FIG. 2, this process begins with the placement of a hanger 50 on the top of the I-beam 10. The hanger 50 is secured to the I-beam 10 in a conventional fashion, such as by attaching the rear of the hanger to the back side of the I-beam 10, as shown in FIG. 2, and a hanger end clip 52 is positioned just at the edge of the I-beam where the support bracket 30 is to be positioned.
The next step in this process is to support the bridge overhang support bracket 30 on the side of the I-beam 10 so a coil rod 54 can be inserted through an opening (not shown) in the hangar clip 52, and also inserted into a support bracket bolt holder 56 in the support bracket 30. After being inserted through openings in the hanger clip 52 and the bolt holder 56, the coil rod 54 is then secured in place by coil nuts 58 on the ends of the coil rod 54.
Placing each support bracket 30 in a position to receive the coil rod 54 is a challenge in modern day bridge making. Most often, workers beneath the new bridge must be lifted up with the support bracket to bridge level using a bucket truck or similar device. This requires for all traffic currently under the bridge to be diverted away from the bridge. Since many bridges are being made over active roadways, this requires highway lanes to be closed. This is an expensive and inconvenient situation. Further, supporting the bracket on the side of the I-beam usually requires at least two workers working together, with one on the side of the I-beam and one on top of the I-beam. This is strenuous and dangerous work. Further, this process when performed over water requires the need for water craft to support the mechanism used to raise the support bracket to bridge level.